The Devil herself
by Redonkgirl99
Summary: Originally "Ivy Watson" Ivy Watson, John's "Dumb" little sister that everyone loves, except for Sherlock of course. But Ivy isn't exactly as dumb as she pretends to be. AU Sherlock/OC female Moriarty.
1. The Great Game

Paste your docu

Ivy Watson was dumb. Unbelievably dumb. And in Sherlock's case depressingly dumb. Where she lacked in brain she made up in sweetness, it was like Jane Bennet took sweetness steroids. It was hard not to love her, she had that charm only stupid gave off, if she had a patronus it would have been Hello Kitty. With these thoughts in mind it won't surprise you that John had some misgivings about inviting his younger sister to stay with him until she could get another apartment not in one of the worst neighborhoods in London, but thought of her staying under the bad influence of Harry drove him to say "Come as quickly as possible."

"No."

"It's too late now Sherlock, she's staying whether you like it or not."

"I wouldn't have minded if she wasn't so annoying."

Ivy had arrived not 45 minutes ago and Sherlock hated her with all his being. In his mind she was more annoying than Anderson and that was saying something. The hatred wasn't just because her intense stupidity, although that was the main force, it was her way of talking; high and fluttery, and the way she looked; black hair, big watery brown eyes that usually had a confused look to them, her consistent Hello Kitty or One Direction or puppy tee-shirt and her sparkly makeup. Put all three together= Sherlock hatred. Sherlock's train of thought was interrupted by Ivy's call "JOHNNY I'M MEETING KAYLA AT THE CAFÉ I'LL BE BACK 5." "Thank god." Sherlock thought "The idiot is gone."

Sherlock Holmes was not a happy man, due to the fact John didn't want to leave Ivy by herself (He feared the bomber might make her his next victim) Ivy tagged along on the case they were investigating; Carl Powers shoes. John, Sherlock and Ivy were sitting in a cab on the way back to the flat, John and Ivy were having a quiet conversation while Sherlock was in his mind palace, at least, attempting to be in it but Ivy's voice annoyed him so it finally drove him to say "Will You Shut Up!?" "You don't like me do you?" Said Ivy "thank you for figuring that out" Said Sherlock sarcastically "That's probably 'cause you're so smart and I'm not very com-pe-tent." Said Ivy who sounded out each syllable competent. "Okay this conversation is over." Said John, annoyed with Sherlock for not having a heart and Ivy for having too much of one.

"Can I help?" Asked John hopefully "I want to help, there's only five hours left." When Sherlock still didn't respond, John rolled his eyes and his phone "It's your brother, he's texting me now. How does he know my num-?" "Must be a root canal." Sherlock said cutting John off "Look, he did say 'National importance'." "How quaint." Sherlock said without a hint of amusement "What is?" John asked confusedly "You are, Queen and country." Sherlock said with a snort then directed towards Ivy who had just come in with a peeved expression "What's your problem?" He asked wanting to use anything to annoy her, "What's _your_ problem?" She asked then seeing Sherlock and John's shared looked of mutual surprise, she apologized "Oh My Gosh I'm SOOOOOO sorry." In that annoying flutter, Sherlock just rolled his eyes and muttered "Whatever."

"Janus cars, John" Sherlock stated "The god with two faces?" John asked

"Here Sherlock if you ever need to find were John is." Said Ivy with her annoying flutter; she passed him a piece of paper with her phone number on it. As soon as she was gone Sherlock threw it out.

"Oh I LOVED her telly show." Said Ivy while Sherlock rolled his eyes at her and continued to search for info on Connie Prince.

"That poor old womannnnnn." Said Ivy with a drag at the end to signify she had started crying again.

"The paintings a fake." Said Sherlock with much certainty.

"Did you give Mycroft the plans yet?" John asked his friend while he was in a good mood; when Ivy was out. "Yep, he was over the moon. Threatened me with a knighthood, again." Sherlock said

"Got you a little 'getting to know you present'." Sherlock called to the empty pool "That's what's it all been for isn't it. All your little puzzles, making me dance; all to distract me from this." John Watson walked into view with his huge parka "Evening." John said, Sherlock eyes widened in shock at the sight of his best friend, was John Moriarty? "This is a turn up, isn't it Sherlock?" John stated woodenly "John? What the hell-." Sherlock started but then was cut off by John "Bet you never saw this coming." John stated "What would you like me to make him say next?" John asked while undoing his coat to show bombs strapped to his torso. "Gottle o'gear, Gottle o'gear." John remarked while Sherlock looked around "Stop it." Sherlock stated to the pool "Nice touch this, the pool, were little Carl died. I stopped him, I can stop John Watson to; stop his heart." John said his voice breaking at the end "Who are you!" Sherlock called out. There was a sound of a door opening on the other end of the pool. "I gave you my number." Said a female voice that was light, deep and menacing at the same time, "Thought you might call." And then Sherlock's jaw quite literally dropped when Ivy Watson stepped into view and it was quite clear these words were ones of her own creation, at this point John recognized the voice and worried for his sister who was, in his mind, strapped to bombs too. "Is that a British Army Browning L9A1 in your pocket or are you just pleased to see me?" by this time Sherlock had got himself back under control, and had pulled out his gun "Both." "Its official today, you know, just got it changed, Ivy Moriarty. Hi" It was now John's turn for his jaw to drop "Ivy? Ivy, John's dumb little sister?" Did I really convince you I was that stupid? Then I suppose that was rather the point." Ivy said with a menacing smile "Don't be silly someone else is holding the rifle, I don't like getting my hands dirty." Ivy said with the same smile. Sherlock noticed, along with fact that she was speaking like a normal psychopath; she was wearing a black, open at the top, suit, heavy black eye makeup and bright crimson lipstick. Sherlock disregarded the fact that his heart was beating faster to the fact she could have them killed with a single word. "I've given you a glimpse, Sherlock, just a teensy glimpse of what I've got going on out there in the big bad world. You see I'm a specialist, like you." Ivy said with relish "Dear Ivy," Sherlock started earning a look from John, just because she turned out to be a complete psycho he still didn't want Sherlock hitting on her. "Please will you fix it for me," Continued Sherlock "to get rid of my lover's nasty sister. Dear Ivy please will you fix it for me, to disappear to South America." "Just so." Ivy said chuckling "Consulting criminal. Brilliant" Stated Sherlock with a hint of respect towards Ivy "Isn't it?" asked Ivy sweetly "No one ever gets to me and no one ever will." Ivy said slightly wistful "I did." Sherlock said while cocking his gun "You've come the closest, but now you're in my way." Ivy said back to her menacing self "Thank you." Sherlock said "Didn't mean it as a compliment." Said Ivy "Yes you did." "Yeah, okay I did." Ivy finished with a shrug "But the flirting's over Sherlock, Mommy's had enough nowww." Said Ivy while John shuffled uncomfortably "I've shown you what I can do, cut loose all those people, all those problems, even thirty million Quid just to get you to come out and play. Now take this as a friendly warning, my dear, back off. Although I have love this little game of ours, playing John's little sweet sister, playing stupid, did you like the touch with the Hello kitty?" Ivy asked "People have died." Stated Sherlock "That's what people DO!" Yelled Ivy making the water in the pool move, "I will stop you." Sherlock stated with certainty "No you won't." said Ivy with the same certainty "You were right." Sherlock stated to John. Ivy crept up behind John and said in a mocking tone "You can talk Johnny-boy go ahead." John curtly nodded at Sherlock "Here you go." Said Sherlock holding the missile plan out to Ivy "Oooh the missile plan." Said Ivy while she kissed the little memory stick "BORINGGG I could have got one of these anywhere." And she threw it into the pool; John took the opportunity to grab Ivy around her throat and yell "SHERLOCK, RUN." Ivy started laughing "GOOD, VERY GOOD" "If your sniper pulls that trigger, Ivy, than we both go up." "Isn't he sweet? I can see why you like having him around, but then people do get so sentimental about their pets. And so touchingly loyal," Ivy cooed "But… oops, you've rather shown your hand there, Doctor Watson." She finished when a red dot appeared on Sherlock's forehead, Sherlock; realizing what was going on, sighed and waited for John to let go of Ivy, "Gotcha." John's eyes widened comically and he put his hands up and backed away. Ivy fixed her suit jacket and brushed with her hands "Westwood." She said with a hint of pride. "Do you know what happened, if you don't leave me alone, Sherlock, to you?" "Let me guess, I get killed?" Sherlock said with an impatient annoyance "Kill you?" She made a slight disappointed face "No, don't be _obvious_, I mean I'm going to kill you anyway someday, no no no, if you don't stop prying, I will burn you." She said in absolute certainty "I will burn the _heart_ out of you." That's when John fully realized what his little sister was, he had been hoping this was just the real Moriarty using her somehow, but know it was clear; she was a _**monster**_**. **"I've been reliably informed I don't have one." Sherlock retorted ignoring the small part of his brain that muttered "Just her presence is proving you wrong." The worst part was the voice of that subconscious was Ivy's. "But, we both know that's not true." Ivy said with a terrifying intensity "Well, I'd better be off." She said slipping back into her playful menace "So nice to have a proper chat." "What if I was to shoot you now, right now?" Sherlock asked with a hint of challenge "Then you could cherish the look of surprise on my face," She made a ridiculous over the top surprised O face "Because I'd be surprised, Sherlock, I really would, and just a teensy bit… Disappointed, and of course, you wouldn't be able to it cherish for very long, Ciao, Sherlock Holmes." She said while walking to the side door of the pool "Catch. You. Later." Sherlock called after her "No you won'tttt." Were Ivy's parting words. Sherlock waited 2 seconds before running over to John and pulling the bomb jacket off him. "That was terrible, seeing her like that." John stated slightly out of breath to Sherlock "Uh- Huh." Sherlock muttered while rubbing his gun to the back of his head, trying to figure out why Ivy affected him the way she did. "That, uh, thing you, that you did, that you offered to do; that was good." "I'm glad no one saw that," John stated, Sherlock looked confusedly "You, ripping my clothes off in a darkened swimming pool. People might talk." "That's all they ever do." Sherlock chuckled. Everything was fine, at least, until the sniper dots reappeared, "SORRY, BOYS. I'm so… Changeable, it is a weakness with me, but to be fair to myself, it is my ONLY weakness! You can't be allowed to continue, you just can't. I would try to convince you, but everything I have to say has already crossed your Miiiind." She sang, Sherlock looked over to John who nodded. "Probably my answer has already crossed yours." As Sherlock said those words he turned around and pointed his gun at Ivy, who smiled sweetly, then he lowered it to the coat filled with bombs. Ivy's head oscillated to the side and she looked at Sherlock with a smile, Sherlock gave a hint of a smile and was about to pull the trigger when… A phone went off playing, ironically, _staying alive_. Sherlock turned to look at John questioningly who shrugged and turned to Ivy, who had closed her eyes in annoyance and asked "Do you mind if I get that?" "Go ahead, please. You've got the rest of your life." Sherlock insisted, Ivy pulled out her phone and answered it "Hello? Yes of course it is, what do you want?" She stated and then mouthed "Sorry." To Sherlock who mouthed back "It's fine." "SAY THAT AGAIN." She yelled suddenly "Say that again, and know if you're lying to me I will find you and I will skinnnnn you… wait." She took a couple of steps toward Sherlock and John "Sorry, wrong day to die." "No? Did you get a better offer?" She smiled a sly smile and looked down at her phone "You'll be hearing from me, Sherlock." And she walked away towards the back exit and started to talk to her phone "If you have what you say you have, I'll make you rich. If you don't I'll make you into shoes." She snapped and the snipers backed off. "What happened there?" John asked "Something changed her mind." Sherlock stated

ment here...


	2. Bored, The Woman And The Hound

The next week was hellish for both Sherlock Holmes and John Watson. Sherlock because the sudden lack of cases and for some strange reason Ivy kept popping into his mind, he told himself it was just because he was interested in her intellect, but in his subconscious he realized that was a lie. And for John because if Sherlock wasn't preoccupied then everyone was in danger of a nicotine filled sociopath, "Although," John thought to himself "This low isn't as bad, Sherlock keeps slipping into that strange, quiet, thoughtful mood."

"I can't take all the credit though, had a bit of help. Oh Ivy Moriarty sends her love." Said Irene Adler, the last part directed to Sherlock, who was trying to figure out why the thought of Ivy Moriarty's love excited him so much. "Yes, she's been in touch." Mycroft said "Seems desperate for my attention, I'm sure that can be arranged." Sherlock hated the thought of Ivy being desperate for Mycroft's attention, well he'd show her who the smarter sibling was. "Had all this stuff, never knew what to do with it. Thank god for the consultant criminal. Gave me a lot of advice on how to play the Holmes' boys. Do you know what she calls you?" asked Irene to Mycroft "The Iceman, And the Virgin. Didn't even ask for anything, I think she just likes to cause trouble, now that's my kind of girl."

Irene Adler, now Isabella Williams, headed home to her small apartment. Sherlock had saved her life 2 days ago. She walked through the door, shut it and was about to turn on the light when a playful, terrifying voice came from her desk chair. "Did you really think I wouldn't find you?" Irene gasped and reached for her pistol and aimed it at Ivy, who was sitting serenely. "You're unarmed?" Irene asked shakily "Yes." Ivy stated calmly "Then I'll kill you." Irene stated. Ivy smiled at Irene "Oh darling, I don't think so, you see, because you care about Sherlock too much." "What do you mean?" Irene whispered "You've seen the signs." Ivy stated calmly, and Irene started to sob, because she had. The look on Sherlock's face when Ivy was mentioned, when Mycroft mentioned Ivy wanting his attention, Sherlock's look of unhappiness. Ivy smirked at Irene, who was looking at the gun almost like it was the answer, and walked out of her apartment, the smirk turned to an all-out grin when she heard a gunshot ring through the night.

"Alright let her go." Mycroft commanded his inferiors looking, appraisingly, at Ivy who was sitting calmly in a metal chair. Ivy sauntered out of the room while an underling looked at the name Ivy had written over and over on the wall


	3. The Tower, The Prison, and The Bank

Ivy stood outside of the tower of London, seemingly taking pictures of the tower, but really she was scooping out security. She grabbed her phone and texted Sherlock.

"It's your phone." John stated to an oblivious Sherlock, "So did you just talk to him for a very long time?" John asked Sherlock sarcastically, which, of course, flew over his head. "Oh, Henry Fishgard never committed suicide, those street runners missed everything." Sherlock showed off "Pressing case, is it?" John asked Sherlock, not impressed. "They're all pressing to ourselves." Sherlock countered.

Ivy pulled off the tourist façade rather well; she placed her phone in the bin so she could walk through the metal detector. She had no other metal on her person; she walked up to the glass case containing the crown jewels, she stuck her ear buds in her ears and turned on Blue Danube and smirked at the camera.

"Fancy a cuppa?" the security guard asked his partner, "Yeah, why not."

"Philips at 7, Dutch telecoms in freefall, thank you Harvey."

"What he say?" Asked a security guard at Pentiville prison staff meeting, "Refuse them all parole and bring back the rope, let's begin." The Warden replied

Ivy looked down at her phone, smiled, and clicked the little icon that would set off the fall. Almost immediately the security system started to fail, and a siren went off in the tower. "Miss? I'm gonna have to ask you to leave." Ivy turned around at sprayed the guard's eyes with a spray that made him fall asleep, and then she threw her, ridiculous hat across the room and took of her bright pink pea coat that hid her suit, while the door to the room closed and locked.

Sally Donavon ran down the hallway to stop at DI Lestrade's office "Sir, There's been a break in!" Sally exclaimed, "Not our division." Lestrade stated with his feet propped up and a donut in his mouth, "You want it." Sally countered

Ivy looked down at her phone once again and this time she clicked an icon with a piggy bank breaking open.

"The vault? It's opening!"

"PATCHED INTO THE TOWER OF BLOODY LONDON SECURITY! HOW?" Lestrade shouted at Donavon, who had answered her phone. "Tell them we're already on our way!" Lestrade told her, "There's been another one," Donavon said shocked "Another break in!" Lestrade gave her a look, "Bank of England!" She shouted.

Ivy pulled out a white sharpie and wrote two words and a smiley backwards on the glass case surrounding the crown jewels, and then she took her phone out and picked an icon that broke more security.

"Sir, security's down, sir! It's failing!" The security guard told the warden.

"Who is it?" Lestrade asked Donavon, "Pentonville Prison!" Donavon yelled "Oh, no."

Ivy took the gum out of her mouth and stuck it to the case and then placed a diamond in the middle, and waltzed to grab a fire extinguisher and proceeded to slam it into the glass until the glass was shattered and on the ground. As the S.W.A.T. teams came in Ivy adjusted the crown, Lestrade ran forward to see John's little sister sitting in the throne with her legs over the side of the chair with the crown on in a fetching angle as Lestrade and Donavon's jaws dropped she smiled sweetly and said calmly "No rush."

Sherlock's phone went off again, "I'll get it, shall I?" John asked Sherlock, annoyed. John looked at the screen and his smile disappeared, "Here" John said to Sherlock trying to hand him his phone, "Not now, I'm busy." Sherlock said "Sherlock," "Not now!" "She's back."

Sherlock slowly turned to John slowly as he took in the fact his heart sped double time; it was just due to fear... Right? Sherlock took the phone and looked at the screen "Come and play, sweetie, tower hill. Ivy Moriarty xox."

Ivy smiled while she got shoved into a police car, "What is going on?" Donavon asked Lestrade, "She was so… Sweet." She continued "What changed?" "I'm calling Sherlock." Was his only answer

"That glass is tougher than anything." Lestrade informed Sherlock and John, giving John a look of question. "Not tougher than crystallized carbon." Sherlock said condescendingly "She used a diamond." Lestrade played the tape backwards from the camera on the inside of the cage and it showed the words to be

Get Sherlock

John and Lestrade both looked at Sherlock to see how he'd react, he showed no sign of emotion on the outside but on the inside he was a little _too_ excited Ivy wanted him.

Many newspapers were reporting the case of Ivy Moriarty and when it got out that she was John's sister, loads of psychiatrists claimed John's family's negligence of her especially since Harry called attention to herself by being lesbian and John being an army doctor and Ivy was looking for attention (Ivy in fact read that article and thought it was hilarious). The media picked up even more when "Sources" informed the reporters that Sherlock was testifying at the trial against her, and John didn't give a damn the Sherlock was basically condemning his sister to a life in prison only added fuel to the no one cared about Ivy flame (Ivy still thought it was funny)

John and Sherlock were both getting ready for trial, John kept throwing looks at Sherlock; worried about how quite he was being and wondering what was going through his head (He was reciting the table of elements to keep Ivy out of his mind) they both walked down to the hallway and looked at each other, "Ready?" John asked "Yes." Was Sherlock's taut response, they both stepped out onto the street to be attacked by reporters, they both pushed past reporters and into a police car.

Ivy stood surrounded by guards and handcuffed, she just smiled slightly as she got walked down the hallway.

John and Sherlock sat in there cab, John looked over at Sherlock and said "And remember-""Yes." Sherlock said "Remember-." "Yes." John was quite for a minute then said quickly "Remember what they told you. Don't try to be clever, and, please, just keep it simple and brief. " "Confident the star witness is charged to come across as intelligent." "Intelligent, fine." John replied "Let's give smart ass a wide berth." "I'll just be myself." Sherlock stated "Are you listening to me?!" John asked annoyed-ly

Ivy walked up the stars, still restrained by guards, which she had to roll her eyes at. She broke into the tower of London, if she wanted out she'd be out.

About 5 reporters stood outside the courthouse discussing the trial of Ivy Moriarty, and announcing the arrival of "Reichnbach hero" Sherlock Holmes.

Ivy was getting tired of being hauled around everywhere, but, she knew she'd be out before she knew it and she might as well enjoy herself. "Could you pass me the gum from my pocket?" she drawled without looking away from the judge's podium, the guard next to her gave a quick nod to the women and pulled the gum out. Ivy turned and opened her mouth, which the guard put the gum, awkwardly, in and said "Thanks, love."

Sherlock washed his hands when a P.A. went off saying "Moriarty, please proceed into court ten." "You're him." A young red-haired woman said, she wore a deer-stalker and all types of "I love Sherlock" pins, "Wrong toilet." Was all he said, "I'm a big fan, I read your cases, follow them all, sign my shirt, would you?" she opened her jacket to show an extremely open shirt, Sherlock grimaced and said "There are two types of fans," "Oh?" the woman asked "'Catch me before I kill again.' Type A." he could almost hear Ivy's laughter "Uh-huh? What's type B?" "Your bedroom's just a taxi ride away." Sherlock had dealt with numerous women trying to seduce him, but whenever that happened he'd get a sick feeling in the pit of stomach and images of Ivy would pop up into his mind, he started to work out why, and he didn't like it at all. "Mmmm. Guess which one I am?" she said flirtatiously "Neither." "Really?" "No you're not a fan at all. Those marks on your forearm, edge of a desk, you've been typing in a hurry probably, pressure on, facing a deadline." "That all?" "There's smudge of ink on your wrist and the bulge in your left jacket pocket." "Bit of a giveaway." "The smudge is deliberate." He cut in "It's to see if I'm as good as they say I am." He sniffed her arm "Oil base, used in newspaper print, drawn on with an index finger, your finger. Journalist. Unlikely you get your hands dirty at the press, you put that there to test me." "Wow, I'm liking you." She said flirtatiously again, "You mean I'd make a great feature," Sherlock retorted "'Sherlock Holmes, the man beneath the hat.'" "Kitty Riley." She said while taking her hat off "Pleased to meet you." "No. I'm just saving you the trouble of asking. No, I won't give you an interview. No, I don't want the money." "You and John Watson, just platonic?" she asked while Sherlock walked out of the bathroom, "Do I put you down a no there as well?" she said closing the door Sherlock opened, "There's all sort of gossip in the press about you. Sooner or later, you're gonna need someone on your side, someone sat the record straight." She put her card in his jacket breast pocket "You think you're the girl for that job, do you?" Sherlock asked "I'm smart and you can trust me totally." Riley said, starting to get uncomfortable, "Smart? Okay. Investigate journalist, good. Well look at me and tell me what you see." Riley looked at him for a minute, "If you you're that skillful, you don't need an interview. You can just read what you need." She looked him a minute longer "No? Okay, my turn. I look at you and I see someone who's still waiting for their first big scoop so that their editor will notice them," he walked around her "You're wearing an expensive skirt that has been re-hemmed twice. The only posh skirt you've got. And your nails, you can't afford to do them that often, I see someone who's hungry, I don't see smart, and I definitely don't see trustworthy, but I'll give you a quote if you like, three little words." He pushed the button on the recorder, "You. Repel. Me." And walked out of the loo.


	4. Verdict

"A consulting criminal." The Lawyer asked Sherlock, "Yes." "Your words. Can you expand on that answer?" she asked "Ivy Moriarty is for hire." "A tradesman?" "Yes." Ivy smiled slightly and chewed her gum "But, not the sort who'd fix your heating." "No, the sort to plant a bomb or stage an assassination, But I'm sure she'd make a pretty decent job of your boiler." Everybody chuckled including Ivy, "Would you describe her as…" "Leading." Sherlock cut her off, "What?" "You can't do that. You're leading the witness. He'll object and the judge will uphold. " "Mr. Holmes." The judge said "Ask me how I would describe him." Sherlock said to the lawyer "What opinion have I formed of him." "Mr. Holmes, we're fine without your help." "How would you describe this woman, her character." The lawyer amended "First mistake, Ivy Moriarty isn't a woman at all, she's a spider, a spider at the center of a web, criminal web with a thousand threads, and she knows precisely how each and every one of them dances." Ivy smiled and nodded ever so slightly at Sherlock. "And how long-" the Lawyer asked Sherlock, who cut her off and said "No, no, don't- don't do that. That's really not a good question." "Mr. Holmes!" the judge yelled at Sherlock "How long have I known her? Not really your best line of inquiry. We met once, not counting when she pretended to be John's dumb sister, 5 minutes in total. I pulled a gun, she tried to blow me up, I felt we had a special something." Everybody chuckled, Ivy included, and all the reporters wrote headlines in their heads. "Miss Sorrel, are you seriously claiming this man is an expert after knowing the accused for just 5 minutes." "Two minutes would have made me an expert, 5 was ample." "Mr. Holmes, that's a matter for the jury!" the Judge exclaimed "Oh, really?" John put his head in his hands "One librarian, two teachers, two high- pressure jobs, probably the city. Foreman's a medical secretary, trained abroad, judging by her shorthand," "Mr. Holmes!" the judge yelled, Ivy was grinning by now, "Seven are married and two are having an affair, with each other, it would seem. Oh they've just had tea and biscuits, would you like to know who ate the wafer?" "Mr. Holmes! You've been called here to answer Miss Sorrel's questions, not to give us a display of your intellectual poweress! Keep your answers brief and to the point. Anything else will be treated as contempt! Do you think you could survive for just a few minutes Without Showing Off?!" Sherlock looked at Ivy, who raised her eyebrows, she was challenging. Sherlock opened his mouth.

Sherlock was led to a cell, next to Ivy's who turned towards him and gave him a half smirk and winked.

"What did I say?" John asked Sherlock as he bailed him out "I said don't get clever." "I can't just turn it on and off like a tap… Well?" "Well what?" John asked "You were there for the whole thing, up in the gallery start to finish." "Like you said it would be, sat on his backside, never even stirred." "Moriarty's not mounting any defense." Was all Sherlock said.

"Bank of England, tower of London, Pentonville. Three of the most secure places in the country. And six weeks ago Iv- Moriarty breaks in. No one knows how or why. All we know is-""She ended up in custody." Sherlock finished and looked at John, "don't do that." John said "Do what?" Sherlock asked "The look." "The look?" Sherlock asked, confused now "You're doing the look again." "I can't see it, can I?" Sherlock challenged, John looked pointedly at the mirror "That's my face." "Yes, and it's doing a thing. You're doing your 'We both know what's going on here' face." John said looking at Sherlock "Well we do." Sherlock protested "No, I don't, which is why I find the face so annoying." An annoyed John, "If Moriarty wanted the jewels, she'd have them. If she wanted those prisoners freed, they'd be out on the streets. The only reason she's still in a prison cell right now is because she chose to be there. Somehow this is part of her scheme." Sherlock said while pacing and wondering what Ivy had in store for him.

"Mr. Crayhill, can we have your first witness?" the Judge asked Ivy's attorney, the lawyer stood up and said "Your honor, we're not calling any witnesses." Whispers started to run through the crowd "I don't follow." The Judge said; confused "You've entered a plea of not guilty." John looked nervously down at Ivy, "Nevertheless, my client is offering no evidence. The defense rests." Ivy looked at the Judge with an innocent expression and she looked back at John and made a "Uh-oh" face, "Ladies and gentlemen of the jury," the Judge started, while Sherlock said the exact same at Baker Street "Ivy Moriarty stands accused of several counts of attempted burglary, crimes which, if she is found guilty might elicit a very long custodial sentence." The thought of how Ivy will "burn" him if she wasn't in prison didn't make Sherlock want her not to be convicted less, "And yet her legal team has chosen to offer no evidence whatsoever to support their plea. I find myself in the unusual position of recommending a verdict wholeheartedly, you must find her guilty." Sherlock and the Judge continued, "Guilty, you must find her guilty."

Five minutes later John and everyone else walked back into the courtroom to hear the jury's, obvious, verdict, "Have you reached a verdict on which you all agree?" a man asked the jury, a woman stood up and opened her mouth.


	5. IOU

"NOT GUILTY! THEY FOUND HER NOT GUILTY!" John yelled into his phone at Sherlock "No defense and Moriarty's walked free." Sherlock lowered the phone from his ear "Sherlock, are you listening? She's out; you know she'll be coming for you." Sherlock hung up the phone and stood up; he laid out a tea tray, placed it on the coffee table and started to play his violin. Ivy used a lock pick on 221, walked up the steps to 221b as quick and quiet as a cat, and opened 221b's door. "Most people knock." Sherlock said with his back to the door "Then, you're not most people, I suppose. Kettles just boiled." He finished, as Ivy walked over to a bowl of apples, and pulled one out. "Johann Sebastian would be appalled." She stated while she tossed the apple a couple of times "May I." she said looking at the seats, "Please." Sherlock said while gesturing at a chair with his bow, which she ignored, sat in the one opposite and smiled a smile that made Sherlock's heart stop. "When he was on his deathbed, Bach," Ivy started while cutting the apple with a small Swiss army knife "He heard his son at the piano playing one of his pieces. The boy stopped before he got to the end." "And the dying man jumped out of his bed, ran straight to the piano and finished." Sherlock finished for her, "Couldn't cope with an unfinished melody." Ivy said "Neither can you, that's why you've come." Sherlock said pouring Ivy some tea, "But be honest, you're just a tiny bit pleased." Ivy said smiling "What, with the verdict?" Sherlock "With me, back on the streets." She said sweetly, while leaning forward to take the tea from Sherlock and to look up at him. "Every fairy tale needs a good old fashioned villain." She leaned back while Sherlock turned so she couldn't see his facial expression and blink a few times to clear his head. "You need me or you're nothing." She stated while turning her tea cup, "Because we're just alike, you and I, except you're boring." Sherlock stiffened a little at that "You're on the side of the angels." "Got to the jury, of course." Sherlock stated stirring his tea, "I got into the tower of London, you think I can't worm my way into 12 hotel rooms?" "Cable network." Sherlock stated in a tone of "I should've got that sooner" "Every hotel bedroom personalized T.V. screen and every person has their pressure point, someone they want to protect from harm." She smiled evilly and raised her tea cup to her lips "Easy-peasy." "So how you gonna do it?" Sherlock asked calmly "Burn me?" "Oh, that's the problem, the final problem. Have you worked out what it is yet?" Sherlock looked blankly at her smirking expression "What's the final problem? I did tell you, but did you listennnnnn?" She said, singing the last part. She put her cup in the saucer and started to tap her fingers on her knee "How hard do you find it? I would say I don't know." "I don't know." Sherlock said briskly, not liking her to think he was stupid or, god forbid, boring. "Oh, that's clever. That's very clever well… Speaking of clever. Have you told your little friends yet?" She asked smirking and leaning back into her chair, "Told them what?" Sherlock said with his hands in a steeple, "Why I broke into all those places and never took anything?" "No." "But you understand." She said smirking" "Obviously." "Off you go then." She said while eating a slice of her apple, "You want me to tell you what you already know?" Sherlock asked, "No, I want you to prove that you know it." She said; muffled due to the fact she had food in her mouth. "You didn't take anything because you don't need to." "Good." Ivy interjected "You'll never need to take anything ever again." "Very good, because?" Sherlock beamed internally at that, "Because nothing, nothing in the bank of England, the Tower of London or Pentonville prison can possibly match the value of the key that could get you into all three." "I can open any door anywhere with a few tiny lines of computer code. No such thing as a private bank account now. They're all mine. No such thing as secrecy I own secrecy. Nuclear codes; I could blow up NATO in alphabetical order. In a world of locked rooms, the one with the key is king, and, Honey you should see me in a crown." Sherlock knew that she was just messing with him when she called him "Honey" but he was past caring. "You were advertising all the way through the trial. You were showing the world what you can do." "And you were helping." Sherlock eyes opened wider "Big client list; rogue governments, intelligence communities, terror cells, they all want me. Suddenly, I'm Miss. Sex." "You can break any bank. What do you care about the highest bidder?" "I don't," She said chuckling "I just like to watch them all competing. 'Mummy loves _me_ the most' aren't ordinary people adorable? Well, you know. You've got Johnny-boy." She said switching into her high-pitch voice that she used to use for Ivy Watson, which Sherlock winced slightly at. "I should get a live-in one." "Why are you doing this?" Sherlock asked "Must be _so_ funny." She said; continuing her discussion of normal people "You don't want money or power, not really. What is it all for?" "I want to solve the problem," she leaned forward toward Sherlock "Our problem, the final problem." She stabbed her apple "It's gonna start very soon, Sherlock, the fall. But don't be scared, 'cause falling's just like flying, except with a more permanent destination." "I never like riddles." Sherlock said standing up and fixing his jacket, Ivy stood up too and looked him over, "Learn too. Because I owe you a fall, Sherlock… I Owe You" And she walked out, leaving her apple behind. Sherlock picked up the apple by the pocket knife speared through it; it had "I O U" carved into it.


End file.
